


Brinkmate

by troisroyaumes



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-27 22:26:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/984332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troisroyaumes/pseuds/troisroyaumes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akashi gives Alex a shougi lesson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brinkmate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pennyofthewild](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pennyofthewild/gifts).



> A treat written for pennyofthewild.

"And these two are the kinshou, the gold generals," said Akashi, holding up the pentagonal pieces.

"Kinshou," Alex repeated, leaning over the board to study the engraved characters.

"The two kinshou start out on either side of the oushou." Akashi returned the pieces to their positions on the shougiban and picked up the two adjacent. "And next to them are the ginshou, or the silver generals."

"The oushou is the king, right?"

Kagami sighed and slouched further into his couch. He did not expect having Akashi and Alex in the same room would result in an impromptu shougi lesson. "I thought we were going to go play some basketball."

"Patience, Taiga," Akashi said calmly. "If you showed any potential for tactical thinking on the court, I would have recommended that you take up shougi to improve your understanding of strategy. But that is not your style of playing."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

Alex shushed him, her attention focused on the board. "All right, so if I have this correct, the oushou is on the center, and the kinshou and ginshou come next, followed by the keima and the kyousha."

"Excellent, Garcia-san. Your kanji reading ability may be better than Taiga's."

Alex tossed her head back and laughed. "He used to give me his kanji homework back in the U.S. when he still went to Japanese school on the weekends. My handwriting was about as bad as his, so the teacher never caught him out."

"That is not at all surprising," Akashi said gravely.

"Tatsuya of course always had perfect marks. Seriously, Taiga, you couldn't have asked him for help?"

Kagami folded his arms across his chest and grumbled, "I did but he always told me I had to do it on my own."

Akashi flicked a glance at him then at Alex, who simply smiled indulgently at Kagami's sullen expression. "I think that's enough of a lesson for today, Garcia-san. But I'd be happy to continue teaching you shougi, if you have the interest. If you'll excuse me--"

"No, don't go yet!" Alex exclaimed. "We were planning to go to the street courts this afternoon. You should join us."

Kagami straightened from his slouch and chimed in, looking eager, "Yes, Akashi, let's play one-on-one."

Akashi took out his phone and swiped through his calendar. "I believe my schedule has space for an informal game or two."

"Then it's my turn to teach something to the cute Akashi-kun!" Alex leaned forward and brushed her knuckles against Akashi's cheek. Uncharacteristically, Akashi flushed.

Kagami groaned. "Oh no, what now, Alex--"

She held up a ten-dollar bill and grinned. "Do you like to gamble?"


End file.
